dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Mongul I (New Earth)
Mongul used his gemstone's power to overwhelm Superman, but fortunately the Cleric teleported Superman away from the fight. As Warworld's inhabitants began to revolt against their hated ruler, Mongul was defeated by Draaga and replaced as ruler of the planet after Draaga learned how to overcome his gemstone. Mongul fled, swearing revenge. Mongul apparently fled to a small alien world and managed to conquer it with a small amount of followers and what was left of his Warworld technology. It was here that he was found by the Cyborg Superman, who recognized Mongul's mutual hatred for Superman. The Cyborg promised Mongul a new Warworld to rule, but Mongul was not prepared to bow to another--so the Cyborg forced him into service. Mongul took a massive spaceship to Earth, arriving over Coast City and unleashing 77,000 carnage globes which detonate simultaneously, obliterating the entire city and all who lived there. The ship then launched a collection of "seeds" which worked quickly worked together to build Engine City for his new master. Mongul is, of course, waiting for the perfect moment to betray the Cyborg. That moment comes after a failed missile attack on Metropolis and the subsequent attack by Superman (recently returned from the dead), Steel, and Superboy. Mongul orders his minions to fire up Engine City, knowing that without a counter engine that would have been where Metropolis stood, the planet will spin out of its orbit and shake itself to pieces. Superman and Steel confront Mongul in the city, where he gloats over his plan. While Steel battles the Cyborg in a desperate attempt to stop the engine from firing up--which proves successful--a non-powered Superman and Supergirl fight Mongul. They prove no match for him, however, and he quickly overpowers them. The Cyborg, well aware of Mongul's betrayal, allows Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) to enter Engine City to take him out. Green Lantern, enraged over the loss of his home, quickly attacks Mongul - but since Mongul's skin is yellow, GL cannot attack him directly with the power ring. Despite the handicap, GL manages to defeat Mongul and incarcerate him. Superman manages to defeat the Cyborg shortly thereafter. Mongul proves a difficult prisoner to hold. During a riot at the Slab, Mongul manages to escape. Desiring revenge against Green Lantern, he heads for the West Coast. He does not care that Hal Jordan, the man who defeated him, is no longer Green Lantern. He battles the new Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner), and is shocked when Kyle's ring can hurt him directly. With some help from Superman, GL manages to defeat Mongul and he is returned to custody. -53 When he escapes again, he decides to cut his losses and just leave the Earth, but he is stopped by the Flash before he can do so. Mongul was stuck on Earth, raging against his confinement. -8 He was offered a way out during Underworld Unleashed, when he was approached by the demon Neron and offered greater power and a chance for real success. Enraged by the implication that he was a failure, Mongul attacked the demon and was killed. | Powers = * ** : It seems that Mongul ruled the Warworld for a century or more. ** ** ** ** ** ** | Abilities = * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Mongul is also known as Lord of Warworld. | DC = | Wikipedia = Mongul | Links = }} Category:Dictators Category:Conquerors